The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for detecting low refrigerant charge in a refrigeration system.
Compression refrigeration systems, including refrigeration, HVAC, and air conditioning systems (collectively hereinafter “refrigeration”) may experience refrigerant leakage as a result of degradation of system components. For example, degradation of seals, piping, and component connections can lead to leakage of refrigerant. In addition to undesirable environmental hazards posed by refrigerant leakage, system performance and efficiency rapidly deteriorates from low refrigerant charge, resulting in energy inefficiency, as well as potential unscheduled system shut down and possible damage to system components.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for detecting low refrigerant charge of a refrigeration system.